


In (true) Love

by Dalet



Series: In the Beginning [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalet/pseuds/Dalet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels, who only know "loyalty" and "allegiance," learning "in love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In (true) Love

Angels almost certainly didn’t start out with the vocabulary to describe anything more than absolutely necessary to serving God, perhaps not even a name for that familial love they were just  _assumed_ to have for each other. Naming was reserved for God and, perhaps, the archangels.  
  
So Castiel and Balthazar spend eons floating and flying together, intertwining Grace and speaking of “loyalty,” “following,” “eternal allegiance,” and being _frustrated_ at the inadequacy. It’s not even close to enough.  
  
Until finally they can observe creatures other than themselves, far, far down the evolutionary chain on some speck of a planet (maybe Earth, maybe not), and they’re learning new concepts and new words day in and day out.  
  
Finally, Balthazar has a revelation, it just hits him hard enough to choke him. “That’s it, _that’s_ what it is. I’m _in love_ with you.”  
  
Castiel tilts his head and thinks it over for a moment.  
  
“Wouldn’t the proper phrasing be, ’ _we’re_ in love’?”

“Are ‘we’?” Balthazar teases back, and inside they’re both bursting with happiness.   
  
It’s just such a relief to be able to _say_ it.

**Author's Note:**

> "In the Beginning" is an informal, non-linear series about Castiel and Balthazar before...everything.


End file.
